My hope
by alessandra08
Summary: A veces la vida puede ser color rosa, pero llegados a un punto uno se pierde en la monotonía y se olvida de quien fue en un principio... un matrimonio no es facil y cuando este no da para más a veces dañas lo que mas quieres...


**hola bueno este one shot se me vino hace un tiempo y lo acabo de termina...son exactamente las 1:22 am (las buenas ideas llegan cuando no te lo esperas)**

**bleach no es mio si lo fuera sería full ichiruki....**

**espero que les guste...**

* * *

My Hope

Esto era el colmo, ya no sabía qué hacer faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que acabará su cumpleaños y él no aparecía.

Tal vez era pequeña para comprender.

Tal vez no debió haberle hecho prometer a su padre que regresara para su cumpleaños.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Sí, era egoísta pero, ¿es que acaso los niños no son así?

-**¡¿Dónde estás, papá?! **– Decía una joven cuyos ojos poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo almendrado.

Se lo había prometido él haría lo que fuera y lo que estuviera a su alcance para llegar a tiempo.

-**Naya…**- le dijo su madre - **¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!** – se acercó a su hija y la acunó maternalmente entre sus brazos.

-**Gracias, mami…** - dijo la niña en un tono algo nostálgico, tono que no fue desapercibido para su madre.

-**Tranquila, debe estar ocupado, pronto llegará** – le dedicó palabras de aliento

La niña solo asintió, intentando por todos los medios posibles de no desatar en llanto

Pasaron unos minutos y la pequeña Naya se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre mientras el reloj daba las doce de la noche.

Al poco tiempo un sobrecargado y estresado hombre hacía acto de presencia en la casa. Casa en la que vivían desde hace cinco años, cinco largos años.

-**Lamento llegar tarde… ¿ya se quedó dormida?** – preguntó el recién llegado

-**Sí, Ichigo, llegaste tarde, otra vez **– decía la morena mientras acostaba a su hija

No soportaba más esa situación, el viaje de regreso a casa había sido demasiado pesado como para soportar lo que su esposa iba a decirle, sin lugar a dudas no se quedaría a escuchar.

-**Tuve un día pesado y muy largo ¿sí?** - dijo Ichigo mientras se volteaba y se dirigía hacia la recamara que compartía con su esposa.

-**No…ya no soporto esto… - **pues sí, parecía que se avecinaba otra pelea.

Ya era costumbre que cada vez que ellos discutían, alguno salía muy lastimado y se iba de la casa y regresaba a la mañana del día siguiente.

-**¡qué no soportas! Por favor… -** Ichigo ya no sabía que más hacer, simplemente su convivencia se había vuelto de lo más difícil y conflictiva, muy distinta a cuando eran jóvenes esas tontas peleas se habían acabado ahora, cada palabra estaba cargada de rencor y dolían, como si fueran cuchillas y te apuñalaran una y otra vez donde más duele **– el que debe decir eso debo ser yo….**

**-no entiendo, en verdad… -** cada vez era más difícil hablar tanto porque sabían que eso terminaría mal muy mal y porque no querían lastimar a lo que aún los mantenía juntos y amaban con todo su corazón…su hija…Naya – **de vedad Ichigo quiero entender… -** tenía que calmarse no quería crear una tormenta en la cual la que se dañaría más fuese esa pequeña, que dormía en su habitación.

Bien por el momento se habían calmado… ella estaba sentada en una de las escalinatas que conectaban el recibidor y la sala y él solo estaba parado en medio de la sala con una vaso de whisky en la mano derecha, se había convertido en un habito.

**-Realmente quiero saber si vale la pena seguir con esto… -** si querían arreglar la solución pues debían sincerarse, ella lo estaba haciendo….solo faltaba él

-…. – Ichigo suspiró – **haber,… ven Rukia tenemos que hablar… **- ese era un comienzo – **en serio.**

-**es que de verdad ya no sé que nos pasó…nosotros no éramos así – **mirando a Ichigo a los ojos - **¿cuándo fue que cambiamos? –** desvío su mirada de los almendrados…sabía que aún lo amaba pero por una extraña razón era difícil seguir así…

-**ni yo mismo lo sé…pero lo que si sé…** - tomando una de las manos de Rukia, por lo que ella volteó a verlo - **es que Naya no merece estar sufriendo, aún es muy pequeña para entender…**

**-me siento mal, me siento impotente…..-** Rukia reprimía uno que otro sollozo, pero las lágrimas le ganaron…

-**yo, Rukia, realmente quiero ser una familia, pero no sé si esto da para más…. –** Ichigo aunque rara vez demostraba debilidad, se quebró cuando al darse cuenta de lo que dijo había sido escuchado por una persona que no debía

-**¿Papi? ¿Mami? ¿Mami por qué lloras? - **aunque la niña era pequeña, Naya era muy inteligente y podía entender lo que posiblemente pasaba ahí , en un acto reflejo sin darse cuenta también estaba llorando…

-**no amor, no llores…si?…no….no llores – **Rukia se le había acercado para cargarla pero ya la congoja la sobrepasaba –** por favor**

-**tranquila linda,.. todo… todo va a estar bien…… - **a Ichigo se le partía el alma ver a su hija llorar y peor aún si lloraba por su culpa… -** papá y mamá solo estaban conversando….**

Era difícil, cuando un matrimonio no da para más y hay niños de por medio, los más lastimados son ellos que no tienen la culpa de nada, pero esta vez que tan grave podría ser, en serio su matrimonio ya había terminado y era mejor seguir por su camino cada uno……..

Una vez que lograron calmar a la niña…la acostaron en la recamara de sus padres…

-**quiero dormir con ustedes…¿puedo? – **Naya ya estaba calmada pero parecía como si fuera a romper en llanto de un momento a otro…

-**claro que sí, amor… - **Ichigo dejo que la pequeña se acomodará en la cama y luego él se metió para protegerla. – ¿**ya estas cómoda? – **Naya asintió

Rukia salió del baño, con su pijama puesta y le paso su peluche de chappy a su hija. Ver a su hija con su padre la enterneció demasiado… no podía hacerla sufrir, no quería que se quedará sin padre y tampoco e iba a dejarla. Apagó las luces y se encaminó a la cama.

Se sentó al borde de la cama dando la espalda a los que yacían en ella, miraba su mano derecha, especialmente su dedo anular, en donde resaltaba esa pequeña argolla la cual hacía 6 años que…la habían de bellos recuerdos…

Como cuando Ichigo le propuso matrimonio, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano no se interpuso, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, cuando supo que Ichigo había tenido un accidente, cuando siempre hubo alguien que intentó separarlos…. Sonrío amargamente por eso al parecer estaban logrando separarlos… una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones….

-**no piensas dormir… -** Ichigo la miraba inquisitivamente

-**no tengo mucho sueño…**

Naya ya estaba plácidamente dormida, por lo que Ichigo pudo soltarla sin temor a que se despertase…

-**ven un momento…** - Ichigo la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cocina…

-**¿tienes hambre? **– era muy extraño que la llevara a la cocina y a esa hora… -**¿quieres que prepare… **

**-no, no tengo hambre, solo quería hablar… **

**-está bien, dime ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?**

**-quiero saber… - **mientras Ichigo se acercaba a Rukia – **si la Rukia, joven, amargada, dulce y tierna de la que me enamoré y me casé aún sigue aquí conmigo… **- mientras cogía con sus manos el rostro de Rukia.

-**no lo sé, tal vez se perdió en estos 5 años… - **dijo con un tono muy bajo y algo quebradizo….

-**pues quiero que la encuentres, no me pienso separar de ti, ¿me oyes? – **Ichigo se oía firme, sin embargo Rukia estaba llorando.

-**y yo quiero que vuelva el Ichigo…, que me… enamoró, el ho…hombre con el que me… casé - **decía entre sollozos - **no quiero perderte…**

**-yo tampoco **- mientras se abrazaban muy fuertemente…. –** ¿estas dispuesta a seguir con esto?**

**-sí…** - decía mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente – **sí… -** y volvía a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas..

-**nadie dijo que sería fácil… - **dijomientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escurrían por la cara de su esposa – **pero debemos poner de nuestra parte…**

**-lo sé… **- respondió un poco más calmada…

Naya se despertó, tenía hambre pero se asustó cuando no vio a nadie con ella, se bajó de la cama y abrió la puerta… escuchaba voces, sus padres estaban hablando… bajó unas cuantas escaleras y pudo ver a sus padres abrazados mientras se daban un tierno beso en los labios, Naya sonrió…ya no estaban peleando como antes…

-**te amo, nunca lo olvides, por sobre todas las cosas….**

**-yo también…. **– volvieron a unir sus labios y esta vez no sería la última, el beso se volvió más demandante pero…un ruido en las escaleras los alertó..

**-"**_**maldición ya me oyeron" **__– pensó Naya (hija de Ichigo tenía que ser jaja) __**mami tengo hambre… **__-dijo la pequeña bajando las escaleras que le quedaban…_

Ichigo y Rukia rieron su hija los había estado espiando.

-**ven cariño, ¿qué quieres? – **dijo Rukia, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura de su hija y a diferencia de antes, ahora tenía un brillo distinto en los ojos y Naya no lo pasó desapercibido

-¡**quiero un jugo de fresa! –** gritó entusiasmada

-**en eso se parecen mucho….-** dijo Ichigo para después reírse…y prepararle el jugo a su hija

Luego de terminar el aperitivo de madrugada, se encaminaron a la habitación de Naya donde la dejaron descansando…

-**vamos a dormir**

-**si…vamos…- **salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron a la suya, mientras Ichigo la abrazaba por la cintura…y ella se volteaba en el abrazo para besarlo tiernamente.

Se miraron por unos escasos segundos, sus ojos demostraban amor, pasión, deseo, aquellos sentimientos que no se habían borrado y aun seguían con ellos como antaño. Sería difícil para ellos, pero si se amaban y ponía de su parte, lo lograrían… volvieron a besarse y entraron a la recamar que compartían.

¿Quién dijo que un matrimonio es algo fácil?

* * *

**bueno tal vez no les gusto o sí? **

**me gustaría saverlo dejenme un review... acepto criticas!**

**bye**

**^.^**


End file.
